


15 things Kylo wants from Hux and never has to ask for

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hoodies, Lawyer Armitage Hux, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker, Morning Routines, Phone Calls, Romance, Running Away, Running Away to be Together, Student Kylo Ren, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is in love with his long-distance boyfriend, Brendon Hux. They've been dating for close to three years, and have never actually met, thanks to Kylo's Father.</p><p>But finally, finally, a school trip to New York maybe just what the couple need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good morning / good night texts

**Author's Note:**

> There's an age difference of three years between Kylo and Hux in this story - Kylo is 17; Hux is 20.
> 
> Kylo is 18, cue chapter 4 onwards.

Kylo groaned as he collapsed into his bed that night, tears welling in his eyes. He’d argued with his Father again, both of them screaming, and tugging at their hair. His Mother had sat at the side of the room, arm wrapped delicately around the family puppy, her nose in a book – she had learnt a long time ago not to get involved in the arguments between her husband and son.  
  
_There is no way in hell I am letting you go to the other side of the country to meet your boyfriend!_

_What’s so bad about Hux?!_

_I’ve never met him and you’re not going over there!_

_You Skyped with him just last night!_

_That doesn’t show me him in real life, Ben!_

_It’s **Kylo** ; and I hate you, Jesus Christ!_

Kylo was sobbing into his pillow, curled up tightly. He was in his Star Wars pajamas, an old familiar comfort from his childhood, but for some reason, it just made him feel cold and empty inside. He reached down to thumb over one of the Darth Vader prints that were already faded from rubbing, but the comfort didn’t come.  
  
A whine escaped his lips and he buried his face completely in his pillow, not caring at the sound of his door opening – it was only his Mother.  
  
Sure enough, there was the thump of a mug being placed on his bedside table, and the duvet was tugged up to rest over his shoulders. Kylo gave an odd jerk with his shoulder, an awkward thank you to his Mother and a soft kiss was placed to the top of Kylo’s head.  
  
The door shut, and the room was plummeted back into darkness.  
  
Until Kylo’s phone buzzed on the table, lighting the room up. Kylo sat up and peered over wooden bedside table before he reached out to pick it up.  
  
_Hux <3 (1)_  
  
Kylo immediately opened it, smiling weakly.  
  
_Hey, love,_  
  
_Just so you know, I am extraordinarily busy today; I finally got an internship with that lawyer’s firm I told you about – Nelson – and I start tomorrow. I would stay up tonight to talk to you, especially as we haven’t had a chance to speak this week – and I am so proud of you for spending so much time studying for your exams next week, especially since I know how much you hate them._  
  
_We’ve both been busy, and communication has had to wait for a week, but does that really matter?_  
  
_I know that your Father has been rather hard on your recently, judging from your Facebook statuses here and there – do stop sharing those annoying First Order posts, love, or at least hide them from me; I hate that they make you sound brainwashed – and all I can say is, stay strong._  
  
_He won’t have hold over you forever, and one day, we might even get a chance to live together._  
  
_Just think of that; think about how much we can curl up together on the couch and watch that ridiculous television show you like, or your horror movies – I know there’s no way on Earth I can convince you to watch my lawyer programmes, although I know you like Daredevil – but just keep thinking about that whenever he makes you upset._  
  
_Remember, I love you, I love you more than anything in this world, and I’m going to say goodnight now, because once again, I’ve written a novel of a text to you, and I know you hate reading long texts (even if you do say you love reading my ones)._  
  
_I’m sure we’ll be able to Skype on Sunday, and I love you; never forget that._  
  
_Always yours,_  
  
_Brendon xx_  
  
\--  
  
The word made Kylo tear up and he curled up in bed, reading and re-reading the text over and over again until he slowly fell asleep, phone still in his hand.

-xox-

Kylo’s eyes blinked open slowly, and he listened to the sound of his Father getting ready for work. He watched the shadows under the door before he glanced up at his clock on the wall.  
  
He groaned, seeing it was just before 6am.  
  
Rubbing his face, he sat up, before he realised there was a cup of cold cocoa on his side. Of course, his Mother gave him the mint one last night.  
  
He sighed and reached for his bottle, sipping the water down to quench his parched throat, before he stood up. Grumbling, he looked around his bed for his phone, pulling his duvet and pillows off the bed. He was just about to scream out when he found it, pressed between his head board and mattress.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he settled down on his – now bare – mattress, making a mental note to chuck his bed sheets in the wash and remake it; before he plugged his phone into the charger and waiting for it to turn on.  
  
Minutes passed, and then it finally buzzed to life, asking for his pass code.  
  
Tapping it in, Kylo waited for his messages to come through.  
  
One, in particular, made him smile softly.

 _Hux <3 (1)_  
  
Kylo opened it immediately, and tucked his long legs under his chin, wrapping an arm loosely around them.

 _Kylo, my darling,_  
  
_I was thinking last night, long after I went to bed, about how down you’ve seemed recently and I was wondering at what I could do to possibly make you smile. It was just gone one am when I thought ‘fuck it’ and decided to send you this and I pray this didn’t wake you up but – I’m sure you need a reason to smile so here it is._  
  
_You are a truly amazing man, Kylo Ren._  
  
_You make me smile when I’m down, just in the way you are. Your absolutely, god-terrible puns always seem to make my day; they always make me groan and pinch the bridge of my nose, but I always chuckle away._  
  
_Your smile is the brightest thing in this universe. It’s stunning – it makes everyone in a room light up, and you don’t even realise it. Every time you smile, you look down at the ground, and it makes me wonder who insulted your smile. You should be proud of the sweet smile you have, of the way it makes people around you warm inside._  
  
_You care about your friends. You truly care about them – I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve abruptly ended a Skype call because your cousin has been upset over a boy, or because your friend, Poe, didn’t make it to the football playoffs, or because Finn didn’t get the grade he was hoping for in art class. You are always there to help pick them up, dust them off, and then raise them up higher than what they were before._  
_You always care about others. Even when you’re upset, you put other people before you – which is a wonderful quality to have – but sometimes, you do need to put yourself first._  
  
_You work hard – Christ, I think you work harder in school than I ever did; I’m not sure if that’s family pressure, or if you’re just someone who likes to work hard, but I cannot believe just how detailed all your essays are – and the fact that you always make two copies of every essay you do, one to hand in, and one to upload to your blog with included annotations to help the people that follow you is just insane, in my mind – I could have used a blog like yours when I was back in high school!_  
  
_Last of all – the biggest thing I love about you?_  
  
_You don’t let anyone bring you down. You do you, and you never let people tell you who that should be. You have a varied music taste, and you broadcast it, you don’t let people accuse you of being a ‘fake fan’ or such, and you never let them tell you what you should do. You go to any and all concerts you want to, and you relish in them. You support your ice hockey, and you support your ‘nerd’ things too (lack of better wording, love, don’t break my neck), and you don’t let the jocks or the nerds at school tell you that you can’t do that._  
  
_You are a miracle man, and you’ve taught me to love the insecurities about myself that I never before thought that I could love._  
  
_I love you, Kylo Ren, I love the man you are, and the man you will become every time you work at bettering yourself._  
_You are a person I could aspire to be, and I love that._  
  
_Always yours,_  
_Brendon xx_  
  
\--  
  
Kylo wiped at the tears tracking down his cheeks, and he took a deep breath. He should respond to both of the messages, but he knew if he started doing that, he’d get Hux in trouble at his internship, and never get started on his studying for the day.  
  
With a soft smile, instead, he merely typed out a g _ood luck on your first day, love. Always yours, Kyl xx_ , before he got up to go and grab breakfast before he cracked down on his studying for the day.


	2. Real, deep conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this classes as a real and deep conversation?
> 
> Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for so many kudos over night - this got 40 kudos in the first 23 hours of being up; it normally takes me 3 or 4 days to get that on a fiction, bless you all. I'm humbled._

Kylo walked out of his first exam day of the semester and groaned a little, rubbing his temple. His head had started pounding half way through scribbling French across his exam paper, and Kylo really wasn’t in the mood for a chronic headache.  
  
Stalking across campus to where his locker was, he tried to avoid his French teacher. He really didn’t want to give Madame Heffernan a reason to hate him – well, more than she already did. He was disruptive in her lessons; he was supposed to be fluent in French, thanks to his Father; and he was livid he had to take the class in the first place.  
  
“How did you do, Kylo?”  
  
No such luck.  
  
Kylo sighed and peered up at Madame Heffernan, stood by his locker. He grinned awkwardly at her before grabbing his folder with all his prep for his speaking assessment tomorrow.  
  
“I sort of... frazzled. “  
  
“That’s what happens when-”  
  
“-when I’m disruptive to the class; yes, I am aware, _merci_ _Madame_ , but I have to go. My Mother’s waiting to pick me up.”  
  
Madame Heffernan frowned a little, but nodded her head, turning where she stood, heading off to go teach her class. Kylo sighed and grabbed the bottle of painkillers from his locker, chucking two into his mouth before taking a swig of his water bottle. He hesitated, took a third, and then chucked the pill bottle into his bag, rubbing his temple.  
  
Slamming his locker shut, he stood, wincing as his legs cracked. He really hated having a bottom locker.  
  
Sighing, he swung his bag onto his shoulder, held his folder to his chest and started making his way through the long hallways of his school.  
  
The Order Academy – _who named a school an **Academy** , seriously? _– was an old building and it made Kylo cringe whenever he heard the name. Then again, his Mother was an important woman; she paid for Kylo to have the very best.  
  
At least they weren’t stuck up enough to have a uniform.  
  
Well, they’d tried to incorporate one, but most students – Kylo included – had just continued coming in their own clothes, and refused to leave class for the simple matter of their uniform. Kylo was a martyr back then.  
  
_“Sorry, Professor Snoke, but why should I have to leave class because I’m wearing a shirt with Darth Vader’s face on it? Are the clothes I’m wearing more important than my learning? Why should I have to go home, and miss important exam preparation classes because I’m in a shirt that is not offensive to anyone, that covers my body, and in no way does it have any illegal substances or sayings on it?”_  
  
_“Phasma, no, sit back down. You don’t have to go to the office to take your nail varnish off. Why should Phasma have to go and take her nail varnish off? Because it’s disruptive? How is sending her out of class, during exam preparation week to take a soft colour of nail varnish off not disrupting her learning?”_  
  
_“Why should Rey be sent home because her **shoulder** is on show, are you kidding me? If anyone is wearing a revealing shirt, Ms. Amidala, it’s you. Surely, wearing such a tight shirt that shows half your cleavage off, when you’re teaching a bunch of 17-18 year old males is not appropriate? Rey’s shoulder is not distracting any of the boys, but I have half a mind to report to my Mother the attire you think appropriate to be wearing around a bunch of teenage boys.”_  
  
Kylo had made a petition, and with Phasma’s help – Kylo still didn’t know how she had over a 30 thousand Twitter followers – it had gone viral. Within two weeks of the rule being made, the uniform was made optional. New kids wore it for a few days, and then they slipped into their own clothes.  
  
It made it into the papers, and Leia had congratulated her son on being so sure-spoken for the student body, and had pressed he should run for student council that year, that it would help him gain a place in the Senate. Kylo kept his head down and continued writing for the school paper.  
  
Kylo was a hero, for a week, and then the jocks began bullying him as a nerd once more, and the nerds had ostracized him for liking ice hockey, and Kylo fell back into his own stride as a loner.  
  
He didn’t really care; he had Phasma, and his sister, Rey.  
  
Kylo was jerked from his thoughts from the sound of his phone ringing, and he tugged it from his pockets. He didn’t need to look at the caller ID; he recognised the personal ringtone. _BTSK_ by MS MR was Hux.  
  
“Hey, love.”  
  
“Kylo, my darling. How were your first set of exams?”  
  
“I wrote more than what I was supposed to for my English exam; they’re probably going to cut a chunk off, but I think my writing was good enough to pick up enough points for a high grade.”  
  
“That’s good.”  
  
“I screwed French up. I barely wrote 400 words, I panicked. I couldn’t remember a single French word for the life of me.”  
  
“It happens to the best of us; but I’m more than sure you’ve passed, my love.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure. I’m really going to need to get high grades in my speaking, reading, and listening assessments this week. I’ve still got to prep for my Spanish and German exams as well.”  
  
“You sound really stressed out.”  
  
Kylo dodged around a teacher who reached out to grab his phone, and quickly rushed the last few steps to the front doors of the school, jogged down the steps and then sat on the wall by the road, watching for his Mother’s car.  
  
“I’m taking exams in 10 subjects, most of them with more than one exam, Hux; what do you think?”  
  
“Hey, you’re talking to the person in law school, trust me, I get the rush of work.”  
  
“I don’t know how you handle that work load.”  
  
“It’s a lot of hard work, but it’ll pay off. I’ll get there eventually.”  
  
“You’re a smart guy, of course you will.”  
  
“Have you thought on anything more you want to do?”  
  
Kylo went silent and set his folder and bag on the wall next to him. He fumbled through his bag, eventually pulling an apple out, taking a bite into it. Juices ran down his chin and he grumbled a little.  
  
“Kylo?”  
  
“I was thinking... maybe translations?”  
  
“Do elaborate, darling.”  
  
“Well, I speak French fluently; I’m rusty on Swedish, but Uncle Chewy is teaching me slowly,” Kylo smiled. Uncle Chewbacca was his Dad’s friend. Covered in thick hair, Swedish, with such a thick accent, no one really understood the English words that left his lips. His Father always knew, but Kylo had got so frustrated with it, he’d demanded his Uncle teach him Swedish.  
  
“And I’m almost fluent in German and Spanish.” Kylo clicked his tongue. “Thanks Dad,” was a sarcastic comment added onto the end of his sentence.  
  
“You’ll get to travel a lot with a good translations job.”  
  
“I was also thinking... don’t judge me for this, right?”  
  
“Would I ever?”  
  
Kylo smiled softly, and took another delicate bite of his apple. “Air hostess. Or host, whatever male ones are called.”  
  
“I’m making _Air Hostess_ by Busted your personalised ringtone.”  
  
“You are such a douche!”  
  
Hux’s soft laugh crackled down the phone, and it made Kylo smile. Hux laughing was rare, but Kylo managed to make him laugh at least once every time they called.  
  
“I jest, my darling, I jest; but air hostess does sound like a very promising career.”  
  
“I don’t know. I want to, but Momma would be so disapproving. Well, she’d be happy for me, but she’s already said she wants me to follow her into the Senate.”  
  
“It’s your choice, you should not feel bad about that.”  
  
“I know, I know...” Kylo sighed. “I couldn’t give two shits what my Father thinks; he thinks he’s so high and mighty when he’s a fucking drug dealer, I mean, really.”  
  
“Might I ask something about your Father?”  
  
Kylo grunted a little, taking another bite of his apple. Turning around, he chucked the barely eaten fruit to the side, where bushes were home to numerous animals.  
  
“How did he get off his jail sentence?”  
  
“Oh I was never told; something about helping the Senate with a massive drugs bust or something.”  
  
“That would make sense.”  
  
“Whatever; I hate him.”  
  
“You know he won’t let you come see me because he cares about you, right?”  
  
“I know, but he’s being a fucking douche about it-”  
  
“-Ben Solo, watch your language!”  
  
Kylo jumped about a foot in the air and turned around to grin at Rey, who plonked herself next to him, having just got out on lunch. She grabbed his pasta salad from his bag and Kylo rolled his eyes.  
  
“Rey, if you ever call me that again, I’ll get you sent home myself.”  
  
She winked and fell silent, letting Kylo go back to his conversation.  
  
“Sorry, bub, Rey decided to be annoying and interrupt me.”  
  
Hux chuckled and then Rey put her hands up, mouth full of pasta. “Alright, alright, I’m going.”  
  
Kylo waved at her, knowing he would see her at home anyway, before focusing back on Hux. “I know he cares, but it still doesn’t change the fact that he’s a massive fucking douche.”  
  
“He just loves you, Kylo; he wants to make sure you’re safe.”  
  
“Hux, I love you, but shut the fuck up. You don’t have to live with him.”  
  
“Kylo, I love you, but if you actually followed his rules, instead of sneaking out to parties, and doing everything you can to defy him, he’d probably lessen his hold a little.”  
  
“Hux, I love you, but you’re a douche.”  
  
“Kylo, I love you, but you’re really an impetulant child sometimes.”  
  
They burst into laughter and Kylo looked up to see his Mother standing on the sidewalk, just in front of him.  
  
“Hux, I love you, but Mom’s here. I’ll IM you when I’ve done some studying tonight.”  
  
“I look forward to it; I love you, my darling, have a good evening.”  
  
“I love you, too. Have a good night in.”  
  
They both hung up and Kylo hopped off the wall and headed straight to the car. He stuck his middle finger up to the paparazzi that were trying to catch a glimpse of his Mother, and then clambered into the front seat.  
  
He watched the world go by, and felt the overwhelming sadness take over his heart – just like it did every time he finished talking to Hux.  
  
Sighing, he curled up, and let himself drift off to sleep for the hour drive home.


	3. Nonsense, but funny conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks for making this so 'big' so quickly; I'm shocked at how fast this is gaining kudos and subscribers??? 39 subscribers already??? thank you all._

Two weeks of exams, and rarely talking with Hux dragged on Kylo’s mood. He found himself snapping at his Father more, which only ended in him getting his mobile phone confiscated. They’d ended up, eventually, having a proper fight, once again, over Hux and it had ended in the usual way.

 _“I don’t give a crap if there’s a school trip to New York and I don’t care if all your friends are going! I am not sending you to the other side of the world so you can meet some... some hussy!”_  
  
            “His name is **Brendol Hux** , he is an **intern at a law firm** and he is a **damn better man than you ever will be**!”  
  
Han slapped Kylo, only for Leia to get involved, and end the fight. Kylo packed his usual week-long bag, and was driven to his Uncle Luke’s by his Grandfather.  
  
Without his phone.  
  
Kylo had sulked the moment he got to his Uncle’s, heading straight to his room and throwing himself on the bed, to start screaming into his pillow. He started kicking the mattress, not caring that his throat already ached.  
  
He didn’t care that his Uncle and his husband were downstairs, listening to him; he didn’t care that the neighbours could hear him, and he didn’t give two shits if someone called the cops.  
  
The tears kept flowing, they kept coming and Kylo wasn’t sure if he could stop them this time. All his emotions from the past week had finally broken; stress, anger, loneliness – and Kylo just wanted to see Hux. All he wanted was to hear Hux’s voice; to see him over Skype... _anything_ would be better than having to listen to his Father’s words.  
  
“Hey kiddo.”  
  
Kylo leaned up, looking over his shoulder to find his Uncle Luke leaning in the doorway with a tray of food. Gratefully, Kylo sat up, shaking hard.  
  
“You cold?”  
  
“Little bit.”  
  
Luke set the tray of food on the bed on his way to the open window, pulling it tightly shut. Kylo grabbed the travel mug of hot coffee, smiling at the coolness of the liquid.  
  
“You put water in this?”  
  
“Hint of cold water, just how you like it. I think your throat’s been abused enough by all that screaming.”  
  
Kylo laughed weakly and took another few sips of the coffee before he picked up a sandwich half, biting down hard into it. The spicy taste of chorizo melted over his tongue, and Kylo smiled a little.  
  
“You remembered I like barbecue chorizo sandwiches...”  
  
“You know, it hasn’t been that long since you were last here, kiddo.”  
  
Luke tucked a long strand of black hair behind Kylo’s ear and patted his leg. “Chin up. He’ll get better.”  
  
Kylo choked on his sandwich as he snorted. “Have you tried living with him?”  
  
“Once. I nearly killed him... but I know he’ll get better.”  
  
“How?” Kylo looked up at Luke, tears streaming down his cheeks. Luke frowned and wiped them away.  
  
“Because, he’s scared he’s losing his little boy. He’s terrified that Hux isn’t who he says he is, or maybe he’s trying to groom you, or maybe his mind is a lot darker than you think it is. He’s worrying about you, he’s being a good parent – well, trying to be. I question a lot of his methods, but he’s honestly just thinking of you.”  
  
Kylo was silent a moment before he sighed, slumping. “I know he’s trying, but can’t he at least _try_ to be supportive?”  
  
Luke nodded. “I get what you mean, kiddo, your Grandpa was the same.”  
  
“Grandpa Anakin? Really? He was there for me when I first came out.”  
  
“He didn’t want to make the same mistakes with you like he did with me. He wanted to protect you, to look after you. When I first met Wedge, through an online dating site, he was really worried, and he took a very similar approach to your Father. Your Grandpa has sat him down and had words, but I think, Han just needs to be reassured more than anything. That’ll do wonders that words can’t.”  
  
Luke sighed. “Once he meets Hux I’m am 100% sure he’ll be more understanding about the whole thing.”  
  
“He won’t even let me talk to Hux.” The sandwich was stale in Kylo’s mouth, and the tears began welling up again. “I just wanna see him. It’s been two weeks since we last spoke, Uncle Luke. I’m going crazy without him.” Kylo sighed and dropped his sandwich back on the plate.  
  
Luke watched Kylo a moment before he got up, dropping his phone on the bed. “I have unlimited calls around America. Call him or Face Time or, heck, use my Skype if you want. You deserve to see him, you’ve done nothing wrong.”  
  
Kylo looked up, wide eyed, blinking a few times. “R-Really?”  
  
Luke nodded and winked. “Go for it. Call your boyfriend. Dinner’s in about three hours, alright?”  
  
Kylo nodded and waited for Luke to leave before he opened Face Time.

-xox-

Hux wasn’t expecting his phone to go off. He wasn’t expecting an unknown number to ring him when he was at work, not on his personal mobile, and not when he was at work. Of course, one of his employers’ heads shot up, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Who’s calling you?”  
  
“I do not know, Sir, I apologise profusely.”  
  
“His shift ends in like three minutes, Matt; go answer it.”  
  
Hux nodded his thanks to Nelson, and hurried out to the hallway to answer the Face Time request.  
  
“...Kylo?”  
  
“Hux!”  
  
Kylo immediately leapt to life, and Hux couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend. Hux watched his long legs press against his chest and a slightly-too-long arm wrap around them. Hux smiled down at the floor before he looked back up.  
  
“Why are you calling me? Whose phone are you using?”  
  
“Uncle Luke’s.”  
  
Hux went silent, and he noticed the red tinge on the side of Kylo’s face. “He hit you?”  
  
“He won’t be doing it again. He knows I’ll go to the cops if he does it again.”  
  
Hux let out a shaky breath before he cleared his throat. “My shift just finished, let me just put you in my pocket so I can collect my things.”  
  
Kylo nodded and Hux shoved his phone into his suit jacket pocket and rushed back into the room.  
  
“You can go home, Hux.”  
  
“Thank you, Nelson, Sir.”  
  
Hux was quick to tidy his paper work up and slip it into his briefcase before he rushed out the door, tugging his phone back from his pocket.  
  
Kylo burst into smiles again and Hux sighed softly. “How are you, other than that?”  
  
“Tired. I kinda just wanna curl up and sleep for a few days, but I missed you.”  
  
“I missed you too... I assume your exams are over?”  
  
“Correctomundo.”  
  
Hux chucked softly and hailed a cab, quickly slipping into the leather chair.  
  
“7th and Madison, thanks.” Hux set his briefcase down on the floor and loosened his tie with his spare hand, smiling at Kylo. “How did they go?”  
  
“I really don’t wanna discuss school.”  
  
“What do you want to discuss?”  
  
“Hey so, how would you feel if I became a stripper?”  
  
Hux deadpanned. “What?”  
  
“How would. You feel. If I. Became a. Stripper.”  
  
“I would not be extremely happy about it.”  
  
“Because that’s what I’m going to end up doing if my exams went like I think they did.”  
  
“You have strip clubs in Oregon?”  
  
“Hux!”  
  
“I’m joking! But Kylo, you have got to be kidding me; Kylo stop this, I’m sure you’ve done fine.”  
  
“You weren’t there.”  
  
“I know and I’m sorry.”  
  
Kylo looked up, concerned. “Don’t be sorry; none of this is your fault.”  
  
Hux smiled weakly and leant back in his chair, relaxing.  
  
“You know, there’s a school trip to New York in a few weeks.”  
  
Hux shot upright. “Are you coming?”  
  
“Han said I couldn’t because you live in New York.”  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
  
“Seriously, with everything you know about my Dad?”  
  
“Run away with me.”  
  
Kylo looked up with wide eyes, blinking a little. “What?”  
  
“I- never mind.”  
  
“Hux...” Kylo’s eyes flickered away to the door way. “Hux, I’m 18 next week... I could... take my money and come to New York.”  
  
Hux snorted a little and shook his head. “Your Father would kill me.”  
  
“I’ll be a legal adult; he’ll have no say!”  
  
Hux shifted a little in his chair. “Stripping, huh?”  
  
Kylo gave a weak laugh and picked at the bed spread. “I’d be an amazing stripper.”  
  
“You have no sense of balance.”  
  
“I have awkward knees.”  
  
“Too-long arms.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Jerk!”  
  
“You would be an amazing stripper. You’ve got a sense of rhythm, you have a nice ass and a nice face.”  
  
“Oh babe, always one with the flattery.”  
  
Hux laughed a little and tilted his head. “You believe in aliens?”  
  
“It would be ignorant to think we’re the only life force in such a massive space.”  
  
“I’m amazed you think so.”  
  
“Wait,” Kylo sat upright, quirking an eyebrow. “do you?”  
  
Hux nodded a little before looking away to pay the cabbie as they pulled up. “Thanks, keep the change.”  
  
Hux clambered out the cab, and hurried into his apartment building. “I do believe in aliens.” He slammed his door shut behind him, dropping his briefcase on the floor by the wall. “For the same reasoning you do.”  
  
“I didn’t think such a practical man as you would.”  
  
“What about... mermaids?”  
  
“They’re a possibility... I’d be a fucking gorgeous mermaid.”  
  
Hux got a drink from his fridge and relaxed on his couch, smiling at Kylo. “You would be; with your long black hair... I’d drown for you.”  
  
Kylo smiled softly, giggling. “Okay... werewolves.”  
  
“A transformation like that would kill a man.”  
  
“Snap!”  
  
They laughed again, and Hux found himself relaxing; watching Kylo, he seemed to be too.  
  
Kylo went to open his mouth, only to stare at the direction in which Hux had learnt the door was in.  
  
“I have to go... dinner.”  
  
“You stay safe.”  
  
“You too. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
Hux hung up and closed his eyes, relaxing into the cold leather of his couch. It was a welcome friend after a long day.  
  
He considering getting up for a shower, or to go to bed, when his phone chimed again.  
  
_JFK, 14:00, Wednesday 27 th June! Be there or be square! :P_

Hux rolled his eyes and decided an alcoholic drink was what he needed.  
  
God he hoped Kylo wasn’t planning what he thought he was.


	4. Really long hugs

The next two weeks went by much too quickly, and Hux found that the 27th of June dawned on him quicker than his dissertation deadline had.  
  
Hux wondered why he was standing in JFK airport, having skipped work that day – well, he hadn’t exactly _lied_ , per se, his throat was hurting, which could be a sign of a serious throat infection and him losing his voice – to stand in the arrivals, waiting for whatever idea Kylo had in mind.  
  
God, he didn’t even know what he was supposed to be expecting right now, he didn’t know what to look for or what to hear for.  
  
He sighed and stuck his hands deep in his coat pockets as he saw what he assumed was a school trip coming through the arrivals gate, buzzing excitedly whilst an elder woman tried to hush them and count them.  
  
“Bye, Kylo!”  
  
Hux’s head whipped to the side, staring at... at _Rey_ , Kylo’s sister, and then he turned his head and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Kylo was smiling at him, rushing across the marbled floor, laughing a little as he did so. Hux couldn’t speak, and he was aware that tears were welling up in his eyes, and then Kylo was throwing his arms around Hux’s neck.  
  
The tears broke and he wrapped his arms around Kylo’s waist, holding him as tightly as he dared. Kylo buried his face in Hux’s shoulder, shaking a little, and Hux closed his eyes, resting his cheek against the soft mass of black hair Kylo sported.  
  
“Please tell me that suitcase you’re dragging is so big because it’s got clothes for a week and room for souvenirs...”  
  
Kylo leaned back, nibbling on his lips, but refusing to let go of Hux.  
  
“I had a big fight with Han. I’ve had this packed since we knew about the trip, so I just grabbed it and ran. Bunked with Phasma for a few days and then I used my bank account to get on the same plane as these guys and... and here I am.”  
  
Hux watched Kylo, frowning a little as he ran his hand down Kylo’s back.  
  
“Did you get a return ticket?”  
  
Kylo looked away. Hux frowned deeper.  
  
“Kylo, no, you can’t do this.”  
  
“I’m 18 now, I can do what I wish, Hux.”  
  
Hux closed his eyes and tugged Kylo closer once more, kissing his forehead. “Why don’t I get you... get you _home_?”  
  
Kylo smiled a little, nodding. “Home... home sounds really nice.”  
  
Hux forced one of his arms away from Kylo, but left his arm around the teen’s waist, kissing the side of his head as they headed out to Hux’s car.

-xox-

Kylo struggled his suitcase up the stairs to Hux’s apartment, and the law intern rushed forward, taking it from his boyfriend’s grip. “Don’t strain yourself, Christ, your Father already hates me.”  
  
“ _Han_. He’s not my Father.”  
  
Hux shook his head, sighing a little. “Kylo, sweetheart, I love you, but you can’t just denounce your Father because your keep fighting.”  
  
“You denounced yours.”  
  
“That is _different_ and you know it.” Hux glared at Kylo a moment, breathing getting slightly heavier before he finally tugged the heavy suitcase up the last of the stairs, heading to his apartment door, down the bottom of the hallway. “I really need to call the landlord about getting that damn elevator fixed.”  
  
“I thought you were going to do that two months ago?”  
  
Kylo took his suitcase from Hux, following him inside.  
  
Hux didn’t bother replying, knowing Kylo needed a moment to just look around the apartment he had only ever seen before on Skype. Hux smiled, watching his boyfriend.  
  
Kylo’s mouth was open, and he just took a few steps inside, taking soft breaths. His mouth finally shut and he turned, throwing his arms around Hux, holding him tightly.  
  
Hux knew they were thinking the same thing, feeling the same thing – disbelief that Kylo was actually _here_ in _New York_. Hux could have cried; but he refused to.  
  
“Oh, I have a present for you.”  
  
Kylo spun around to watch Hux, his mouth dropping open a little. “What?”  
  
“Go sit down.” Hux disappeared into the bedroom and Kylo sniffed, moving to go and sit down. He didn’t know how to sit, pressing his legs together before leaning back with his legs open, to kick his shoes off and sit with his legs crossed underneath him. He went to set his feet down on the ground, when Hux came back from the bedroom, holding a wrapped present out to Kylo.  
  
He took it with a smile and gently squeezed it.  
  
It was thin, squishy, and Kylo immediately raised an eyebrow. “This better not be what I think it is.”  
  
“Open it and find out.”  
  
Kylo carefully tore the paper off of it, his breath catching in his throat. He stared at the bag wrapped jersey, staring up at Hux. “You got me a Kaner jersey?!”  
  
“Happy belated birthday, love.”  
  
“Hux, this costs like $163!”  
  
“And it’s worth it to see you happy.”  
  
Kylo looked up, shaking his head. “Hux, I can’t accept this.”  
  
The law intern collapsed onto his couch, wrapping his arms around Kylo and tugging him close to his chest. “You deserve it. Keep it, enjoy it. Wear it.”  
  
Kylo hesitated before he leant forward to tug the jersey on, smiling wide as he settled back down on Hux’s chest. Hux’s arms encircled around Kylo’s waist, holding him tightly to his chest.  
  
“Thank you, this is amazing.”  
  
“I know you’ve wanted one for a while.”  
  
Kylo smiled up at Hux, leaning up to nuzzle against his neck. Hux cleared his throat. “The Blackhawks are playing the New York Islanders next week, and the Rangers the week after if you would like to go to the games.”  
  
Kylo shot upright, almost yanking Hux’s shoulders out the sockets. “Would I?!”  
  
Hux smiled softly, laughing at how excited Kylo was before tugging him down for a soft kiss, holding him tightly. They lay there, wrapped in each other, ignoring the world. Hux’s phone beeped a few times, but the law intern turned it to silent.  
  
Instead, he focused on Kylo, on his living, breathing boyfriend in his arms.  
  
The one that was currently _asleep_ in his arms. Hux chuckled softly and nuzzled the side of Kylo’s face, doing his best to gently wake him up.  
  
After a few minutes of Kylo still softly snoring, Hux decided on the alternative.  
  
He unlinked his arms from around Kylo’s chest and carefully rolled over.  
  
Kylo fell to the floor with a heavy thud and a yelp, and Hux made it look like he had just woken up.  
  
“Ky?”  
  
“Ow...”  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Hit my elbow.”  
  
Hux got up and opened his arms to Kylo, rubbing his back as the teen collapsed against him. “Why don’t we go cuddle in bed?”  
  
“Please can we go and do that?”  
  
Hux nodded and immediately got up, leading Kylo through to his bedroom, and his silk covered bed.  
  
Kylo stared at the double bed, chuckling a little bit, slipping into it. The silk felt cool on his skin, comfy, and Hux watched Kylo just relax into the bed.  
  
“Take your jersey off, get your jeans off, and then we can get under the covers, alright?”  
  
Kylo rolled his eyes but did as he was told, curling back up under the dark purple sheets. Hux was quick to join him and Kylo lay with his back pressed tightly against Hux’s chest.  
  
The two men lay in silence, eyes closed, resting in against each other, and they both fell asleep, holding each other close for the first time.  
  
Hux didn’t know it was possible to fall asleep with his heart soaring.


	5. A hoodie with his scent all over it

Kylo was woken up by movement behind him, and he cracked his eyes open to darkness. Grumbling, he rolled over a little, his eyes struggling to stay open long enough to register his boyfriend getting up.  
  
“Hux? Wha’time s’it?”  
  
“4 am. Go back to sleep.”  
  
“I could say the same to you,” Kylo groaned a little, holding his arm over his eyes. “Why are you up this early?”  
  
“I have work, Kylo.” Hux moved quickly into the kitchen, disappearing from sight. The sound of the coffee machine switching on and jumping to life managed to coax Kylo out of his warm nest of blankets. He stumbled over his own feet, only to stop and lean in the doorway, watching Hux go about his daily routine.   
  
He made coffee and then sipped the dark liquid – Kylo noted there was neither cream nor sugar – whilst he toasted two small slices of bread and fried two eggs. Kylo stumbled to the small breakfast bar and collapsed on a stool, resting his left temple against the cold surface as he watched Hux cook.  
  
“Hungry?”  
  
“Nn.”  
  
Hux burst into laughter and looked to the side. “Excuse me?”  
  
Kylo went to reply but shrugged and shook his head. Hux smiled and set the spatula down before making his way over to lean down and press a soft kiss to Kylo’s lips. The teenager leaned up slightly, letting his hand lazily curl around the back of Hux’s neck, holding him tightly.  
  
Their lips moved gently against each other, sleepily, lazily, and Kylo could only smile against the soft skin of Hux’s lips. Kylo was sure the man wore lip balm daily. There was no way anyone’s lips were just naturally _that_ soft. Hux smiled a little, and pressed another gentle kiss to Kylo’s forehead before he went back to his eggs.  
  
Kylo watched him butter each slice of toast with one single butter cube – the kind you got in restaurants when you’ve ordered a jacket potato or a corn on the cob – and then he served his eggs up on the bread. One small squirt of ketchup over both slices of bread, and then he sat next to Kylo on the breakfast bar.  
  
“I’m insulted that I didn’t get offered anything.”  
  
“No point. I know your morning routine.” Hux cut off a small triangle and gently tugged it from his fork, chewing delicately. “You wake up, you moan about being awake, you fall asleep for a little while longer, wake up, complain, and then get up and go collapse in front of the television, watching all the horror movies that your Dad pin-blocked two years ago. My pin is 5956, by the way. Don’t mess my bathroom up, or you’ll be cleaning it up.”  
  
Kylo grunted. “How do you spend so much time analysing me?”  
  
“I don’t, I’ve just watched you on Skype when you woke up at 2am to wish my luck on the bar.”  
  
Kylo grumbled and leant forward to nick the triangle of eggy-bread Hux had just plucked from his plate. The intern raised his eyes, but said nothing, smiling a little.  
  
“When are you going to be home?”  
  
“About 5pm, maybe 6 or 7 depending on my paperwork load. You forget; I’ve had to take two days off. One to make it look like I was ill yesterday, and yesterday, to come and pick my run away boyfriend up from the airport.”  
  
“You love me.”  
  
“You’re lucky I do.” Hux frowned disapprovingly, sighing a little. “Are you planning on telling your Father or Mother that you’re here?”  
  
“Not any time soon.”  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“I mean, I was going to wait for them to pick up Rey at the end of the school trip, and then Rey will tell them, and then I’ll get a 3 hour Skype call of Han going ‘but what if he was a Colombian drug lord’, ‘but what if he was some kind of paedophile’, ‘what if he was cat fishing you all along’ etc. etc.”  
  
“You need to tell them. It’s going to go better if you tell them.”  
  
“Can I ask Uncle Luke to tell them?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You’re so boring!”  
  
“You’re the runaway here. I’m not getting involved. I was an innocent party in this.”  
  
“I’m 18, it’s not exactly kidnap.”  
  
Hux frowned disapprovingly and Kylo rolled his eyes. “Alright, how’s this? Mom gets home early tonight, Han will be working late. How about _we_ Skype her so she can see everything’s fine, and then she can tell Han, and I can avoid getting an earful?”  
  
“And then what happens when Han calls you to demand you come home.”  
  
“Already fixed it.”  
  
Kylo stood up and walked across the room, yawning as he tugged his suitcase to the ground, unzipping it. From the zip compartment inside, he tugged a shiny new iPhone 6S box from it.  
  
“New phone, new number. Give this to Uncle Luke or maybe Wedge, and they can contact me for Mom. She’ll accept that.”  
  
“Don’t you have _Track My iPhone_ on your old one?”  
  
“Turned it off, deleted the app, and cleaned my phone of the cookies it left behind.”  
  
“You’re scarily smart about this.” Hux blinked at Kylo, obviously a little shocked, as he chewed his last triangle of egg and bread.  
  
“I’ve fantasised about doing this for ages.” Kylo shrugged and sat back on the kitchen counter, getting his shiny new phone out.  
  
“How much money have you spent running away to live with me?”  
  
Kylo snorted. “It’s not made a dent in my bank account, let’s just say that.”  
  
“Can’t Han just freeze your assets?”  
  
“I’m planning on going down to a bank today and changing my information; that way, I’m 18, and he has no control over my bank account.”  
  
Hux raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “Scarily smart, love, scarily smart.” The intern got up and pressed a kiss to Kylo’s cheek before heading through to the bathroom. Kylo listened to the shower turn on, and got up, remembering how much Hux hated mess.  
  
Quickly, he washed Hux’s breakfast plate and cutlery up, the frying pan, and then dried them up and put them away.   
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Kylo turned his head to smile at Hux, drying his hands off properly. Hux was dressed – which made Kylo frown – he’d been looking forward to wet Hux wrapped in a towel. Kylo blinked a little and stepped forward, taking hold of the large black material Hux was holding out to him.  
  
“Sleep in it. It’ll help you sleep easier.”  
  
Kylo rolled the hoodie around in his hands before setting it on the side. He all but tore his shirt off, tugging the hoodie on. The scent of Hux flooded his sense, and he smiled a little. Hux finished adjusting his tie and then stepped forward to tug Kylo’s hood up.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, and then Hux leaned in to press his lips hard to Kylo’s.  
  
The two men stayed standing there, arms wrapped around each other, lips moving desperately together and Kylo found that a tear slipped from his eye.  
  
“Don’t cry.”  
  
“I don’t know why I am.”  
  
Hux rested his forehead against Kylo’s, tightening his arms around his lover for a moment. “I’ll be home tonight, don’t worry. I swear.”  
  
Kylo smiled weakly and pressed his lips gently to Hux’s once more, and then Hux forced himself to step away. He grabbed his briefcase, grabbed his jacket and then headed to the door. “I’ll get you a key cut tonight. Don’t leave the apartment today or you won’t get back in.”  
  
Kylo nodded and rocked on the balls of his feet. Hux smiled.  
  
“I love you, Kylo.”  
  
“I love you, too, Hux.”  
  
They shared a smile across the room and then Hux was gone. Kylo sighed a little, and then went and turned the lights off. He made his way back to the bedroom and collapsed in the bed, curling up with his thighs pressed to his chest, arms looping around his legs.   
  
The hoodie was large, warm, and it was like a giant hug enveloping him, holding him tightly. Closing his eyes, Kylo focused on the scent of Hux – the smell of cigarettes, menthol and mint chewing gum – mixed with the scent of Hugo Boss aftershave.  
  
It didn’t take the teenager long to drift into a sleep filled with dreams of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gah I've been so stressed out; many apologies for the delay in updating this!_


	6. Comfort and patience when he's in tears

The day ticked by too quickly, as Kylo binge watched through some stuff Hux had recorded; it was mostly documentaries, and they were boring as hell, but hey, at least he was learning something, right? Or so he thought, until the sound of the door being pushed shut and footsteps walking woke him up with a jolt. Blearily, he turned around and watched Hux set his briefcase on the side, stretching after he did so. Kylo yawned and stumbled to his feet, walking across the room to embrace the ginger, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. Immediately, a tight embrace wrapped around him, holding him close. They rocked silently, neither of them saying a word, before Hux finally stepped back.  
  
“I got you a key, so you can sort your bank out tomorrow.” He dug a small silver key out his pocket and handed it to Kylo, who took it with still tired-numb fingers. He grunted a thank you whilst Hux moved across to the small kitchenette in his apartment. “Did you fall asleep?”  
  
Kylo nodded before clearing his throat. “Yeah… I don’t I was watching some documentary you had recorded about the Russian Revolution or something.” He stifled another yawn, and gladly took the energy drink extended in Hux’s hand, just pulled out of his pocket.  
  
“We need to call your Mother.”  
  
Kylo groaned into the cold metal can, and glowered over the rim, half way to taking a sip. “Come on, you _just_ got in.”  
  
Hux raised an eyebrow as he pulled his coat off, ever so delicately hanging it on the hook. “The sooner it’s done, the better, and I’ll sleep easier knowing that I’m not going to have SWAT bursting into my apartment for kidnapping.”  
  
Kylo was going to argue, he would have thrown a fit, and kicked off, but he saw the determination in Hux’s eyes, and his shoulders sagged. There was no way he would win the oncoming argument, no matter what he tried. A sigh left his lips and Kylo looked away. “Fine.”  
  
Hux nodded, triumphant a moment; Kylo could see it from the corner of his eyes, and he moved to sit on the couch. Hux followed with his own laptop, turning it on before he was even fully sat down. Kylo wondered how this would even go; he knew even with his Mother, it wasn’t going to go well. He swallowed the bile in his throat and watched as Hux set Skype up, logging out so Kylo could log in. It took what felt an age to get his fingers to work and to log in.  
  
As soon as the page loaded, numerous messages popped up, mostly from Kylo’s family, some from his friends seriously concerned that he’d disappeared and wasn’t answering anyone’s calls. He didn’t bother opening any of them, and clicked on his Mother’s profile. The green circle saying she was online was there on her contact, and Kylo took a deep breath as he clicked video call.   
  
The call seemed to take a year to connect, but Kylo knew it was likely only seconds, as the video crackled into full view. The worry on her face broke Kylo’s heart, and his hand sneaked out to squeeze Hux’s hand, swallowing.   
  
“Hey Mom.”  
  
“Ben! Where the hell are you? No one’s been able to contact you for a day we were so worried we thought you were dead in a dit- Is that Hux?”  
  
Kylo swallowed again, his throat suddenly swelling to triple its usual size. “Yeah, this is Hux. I’m… I’m in New York with him.”  
  
Silence took over the call, and Kylo swallowed again. His tongue felt like sand paper. She looked distraught.  
  
“I see… when are you coming home?”  
  
Kylo looked away. “I… I don’t think I am.”  
  
Silence again. Hux squeezed Kylo’s hand and he found the courage to look at his mother again. Tears were welling in her eyes, and she wasn’t looking at the camera. “Ben, what do you mean? What do you mean you don’t think you’re coming home, of course you’re coming home. When is your flight back home?”  
  
Kylo shook his head. “I didn’t book one. I… I don’t plan on coming back.”  
  
Silence again. His mother stared at the camera, and then the call disconnected, screen going black. Kylo stared, hot tears pricking his eyes. He wasn’t sure why they were pouring down his face; she’d just hung up, she’d call back later when she wasn’t so upset, or when she had time to deal with it.  
  
But now, hot ugly sobs were escaping his throat, and he couldn’t stop them burning his cheeks and his thighs as they fell onto his boxer clad legs. He hiccuped, and tried to breathe, but oxygen seemed like an impossible feat. He couldn’t stop the tears coming as he realised that, his mother had likely just cut him out. She probably wouldn’t call back. He’d likely never see his little sister again.  
  
The realisations hit him like a brick wall, and before he knew it, he had fled from the room, and was buried under the silk sheets of Hux’s bed. He found his face pressed into a pillow, ugly sobs almost screaming into the silence of the cocoon around him. A hand was there on his back, rubbing it softly, a slender hand moving up and down his spine.  
  
After a moment, when Kylo stopped laying on the sheets fully, Hux slipped into the covers, pulling Kylo to his chest without a second thought. They lay there, Kylo sobbing and screaming into Hux’s chest, legs kicking out, beating the mattress and probably breaking springs but he didn’t care. All he cared about right now was Hux’s smell, pressed against his face, all he could inhale. All he cared about was Hux’s hand in his hair, stroking through it, making small movements of comfort. All he cared about was the soft _shh shh_ coming from his boyfriend, rocking him as much as he could in the bed.   
  
All Kylo cared about right now, was Hux, and with that in mind, he fell asleep, his dreams full of abandonment and lost hope.


End file.
